Maria Jenkins
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Angus McQueen * Unai Kemen New Contact(s) * None Information Former Heroine In the early days of the Statesman's costumed career, he worked with a woman called Madame Danger. Maria Jenkins, as she called in her other identity, was his closest friend and confidant for many years. Slowly her powers began to fade with time but she was aging quite slowly. When she met Statesman in the 1930's she appeared to be in her mid twenties. Although she is retired, Maria certainly does not look over a hundred years of age. Maria has been out of the limelight for some time, but was one of the first to realize that Statesman was missing. This frightening conclusion has caused her to become more actively involved in things. Initial Contact Store * Inspirations * * * * * Badge Mission Briefing Hold onto your hat. I've got a lead on a Praetorian incursion into Paragon City itself. It seems that Marauder has set up a miltary base over on Peregrine Island! I don't have to tell you that there are a lot of valuable military targets on that island. Nor do I have to tell you how quickly this situation could become deadly. You've got to get to Peregrine Island and wipe out Marauder's cell. Mission Acceptance It may be that Marauder has a stable portal back to his home world. If so, you'll need to destroy it. Notable NPCs * Marauder (Archvillain) Enemies Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero the Agent accomplishment badge. Debriefing From what I've heard, Marauder is the most dedicated of Tyrant's lackeys. It's disturbing that he found his way into Paragon City and went so far as to set up a base. I've asked Portal Corporation to keep a tighter lock on any unauthorized portal activity. In the meantime, I hope you'll be prepared to help me defend Paragon City from any future invasions. Story Arc Briefing I'm sure you're aware of the great threat that Praetorian Earth poses to our dimension. Portal Corporation has been doing everything it can to combat that threat. Through the efforts of our hero liaisons, several of the Praetorians were incarcerated; however an extradimensional event at the Zig recently freed the lot of them. That fact makes me all the more nervous about the following development: Recently we asked some heroes to plant data scanners on a pack of war wolves on Praetorian Earth. The scanners' primary purpose was to keep us appraised of the Praetorians' efforts to enter our dimension, but they have also been providing us with valuable information on troop movements, technological advances, and shifts of power within the Praetorian world itself. One of the scanners stopped transmitting just this morning. I need you to get to Praetorian Earth and fix that scanner. When the scanner went dead, it was somewhere in the abandoned graveyard I'm sending you to. Notable NPCs * Chimera (Archvillain) Notes * After you defeat Chimera, there will be three ambushes by Chimera's minions. Debriefing Chimera butchered that war wolf, just to lay a trap for you. I have to admit, that turns my stomach. I guess it shows us the kind of villains we're dealing with. Don't go too far. I have a feeling that the Praetorians will require more of your attention. And soon. Briefing You remember those data scanners we planted on Praetorian Earth? The last time we spoke I was worried because one of the had gone dead; now, they're all dead! We've stopped receiving any signals from the scanners whatsoever. This doesn't sit right with me. It could be that the Praetorians eliminated the scanners because they're about to begin work on something they don't want us to observe. Plans for an invasion, perhaps? I wouldn't be surprised. I need you to go back to Shadowhunter's forest and check on those scanners. See if you can confirm my suspicions. If the Praetorians are plotting something. I need you to learn everything you can. Notable NPCs * Shadowhunter (Archvillain) Debriefing So, the scanners were given to Siege and Nightstar. I think we'd better stay on this course. I'm afraid it's leading us toward something big. Debriefing Failure While you were gone, Portal Corporation managed to get a bead on the residual signal from those scanners. The data's fuzzy, but it seems likely they're some sort of facility on Praetorian Earth, rumored to be under the control of the villain Siege. I hate to send you in there. But I think I have to. Briefing We've found the location of a storage facility operated by Siege and Nightstar. There's a good chance our missing data scanners may be there. I think it's important that we track down those data scanners; I don't want to see Portal Corporation tech in the hands of the Praetorians. I need you to infiltrate that facility and bring back the missing scanners. Can you do that? Those scanners were built with state of the art technology. There's no telling what Siege and his minions can learn from them. Notable NPCs * Nightstar (Archvillain) * Siege (Archvillain) Debriefing It sounds like the Praetorians are hard at work learning all they can about Portal Corporation's data scanners. They might be trying to reverse engineer them, or even adapt them to some nefarious purpose. We've got to get those scanners back! Briefing From what you learned at Siege's storage facility, it seems that Portal Corporation's data scanners are being held at one of Neuron's labs. Portal Corporation already knows the location of one of those labs. I need you to go to Praetorian Earth and get those data scanners back. While you're there, see if you can find out what the Praetorians hope to gain by studying them. If you manage to get any of the scanners back, take them over to Tina Macintyre at Portal Corporation. Notable NPCs * Bobcat (Archvillain) Enemies Notable NPCs * Neuron (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing The Praetorians have Statesman captive! How can this be? This is huge, this is colossal! We've got to do everything in our power to rescue Statesman from those fiends. Maybe that message you got from Warrior Earth can help us. I'll look into it directly. Briefing Statesman is in the hands of the Praetorians, and we have to follow every lead that might help us effect his escape. I'm hoping that the message you intercepted from Warrior Earth can be one such lead. The warrior clan was willing to pledge allegiance to Neuron for help against the conquering Battle Maiden. It could be that if you go to Warrior Earth and defend that clan from Battle Maiden, they might be willing to help you instead. Battle Maiden's persuasive tactics lean heavily toward the brutal. According to that message, she plans to bomb the clan's village if they don't give in to her demands. Notable NPCs * Gentay * Cpl. Jitoy * Kolaga * Lt. Kentow * Yatima * Gen. Kantai Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Kawago, clan elder (Hostage) * Battle Maiden (Arch-villain) Primary Enemies Debriefing Shadows, huh? The Praetorians are interested in shadows? I suppose we better look into this. It could be that Kawago is right; this could be the lead that helps us free Statesman from the Praetorians. Briefing We've got an emergency situation here! I just got a report from a neighborhood called Faunton Park. The people there claim that their shadows are actually trying to attack them. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that the Praetorians are behind this. It's chaos over there. You've got to rescue those people from their shadows! I can hardly believe the stories I'm hearing. People are saying that their shadows stepped right off the pavement and started to attack! Notable NPCs * 9 Terrified citizens (Hostages) Enemies Temporary Power Upon completing this mission, a hero will receive the Fettering Nimbus temporary power. Debriefing If that citizen heard right, Black Swan may be keeping Statesman on her mysterious Shadow World. We've got to do whatever we can to locate that world. The life of this town's greatest hero may well hang in the balance! Briefing I'd like you to go talk to Tina Macintyre once more. She's a gifted scientist, and it's just possible that she may be able to track down this Shadow World where Black Swan draws her minions from. If Tina can find it, I'd like you to go there and see if you can find out whether Statesman is actually imprisoned on that world. If he is, we've got to break him free. I don't really know whether we're chasing a solid lead or a wild goose. I do know we can't stop until Statesman's safe at home. Notable NPCs * Julio Jimenez (Captive) * Black Swan (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing That Julio Jimenez sure had a disturbing story to tell. I wonder who this dark master of his actually is? That's a question we may have to revisit at some time. But for now, finding Statesman is out number one priority. Caution It is not required to defeat Black Swan in this mission, and the game will not clue you in to her presence. Many players have fallen victim to the seemingly easy objective and exit the mission without defeating Black Swan. Briefing Well, that Shadow World may have been a dead end, but Portal Corporation has been scanning Praetorian Earth for some time now, and they've located a possible location where Statesman may be imprisoned. I need you to check out an asylum run by Mother Mayhem and her crazed henchman, Malaise. If you see any sign of Statesman, report back immediately. Statesman and I used to adventure together, you know. If the Praetorians have done anything to him, they'll have me to deal with. Notable NPCs * Malaise (Archvillain) * Mother Mayhem (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing There was no sign of Statesman in that asylum? Darn. Well, we can't give up hope yet. Portal Corporation's scans picked up another likely lead; we'll try that out next. Briefing Mother Mayhem's asylum may have been a dead end, but we're going to free Statesman yet. Portal Corporation turned up another likely lead: a mystical torture chamber run by the demonic Infernal and his twisted sidekick, Diabolique. If Statesman is there, there's no doubt the Praetorians are trying to pump him for information. States won't give an inch, but I hate the thought of him in a place like that. I want you to comb that torture chamber for any sign of Statesman. Statesman is one of the greatest heroes I ever met, and I've made the acquaintance of quite a few. I can't imagine how the Praetorians managed to capture him! Notable NPCs * Diabolique (Archvillain) * Infernal (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing I was really hoping that you'd find Statesman, or at least a clue to his location. I'm getting worried. I won't give up until States is safely back in this dimension. But I sure wish we had some hope of finding him soon. Briefing Something terrible has happened! The Praetorians have invaded a Portal Corporation lab! It's that thug Marauder and his sick lieutenant, Dominatrix. There's a lot of important technology in that lab, but, even more importantly, there are half a dozen technicians. You've got to repel the Praetorians from that lab! Those Praetorians may well be the greatest threat Paragon City has ever faced. Notable NPCs * 5 Scientists (Captives) * Dominatrix (Archvillain) * Marauder (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing Wow, if that scientist is right, we may have finally found Statesman! You should get some friends together; I expect this rescue mission will be a doozy. Briefing According to the Portal technician who scanned Dominatrix, Statesman is being held in a cave network deep within the bowels of Praetorian Earth. They've scanned the area, and what they've learned has been immensely useful. It seems that Statesman's bonds are powered by a generator held by Tyrant himself! If you can defeat Tyrant, you can free Statesman! You remember how the Praetorians weren't able to use their own tech to scan States? Well, our best theory on that is that Statesman is physically so similar to Tyrant that his presence in the Praetorian dimension is never quite complete. It's as if there just isn't room for him there. The upshot is that Statesman is impervious to Praetorian technology. And it's impervious to him! He can't break out of those bonds, not on his own. You have to help him! Notable NPCs * Statesman (Captive, Ally) * Tyrant (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing You did it! You freed Statesman! I can hardly believe it's true. Can you imagine the faces of the citizens, when they see Statesman flying over their city once more? I don't think I've ever been so proud! Statesman sent this face plate over for you. He said to tell you that he was glad to see Paragon City had been in good hands while he was away. Statesman isn't careless with his praise; it seems pretty clear to me that he thinks the world of you. Souvenir Statesman's face plate Statesman sent you one of his face plates as a token of his gratitude. You like to keep it with you, as a reminder of the mission you've come to think of as: A Hero's Hero It began with a request from Portal Corporation. One of the data scanners they were using to monitor Praetorian Earth had gone dead. You investigated, and learned that the war wolf the scanner had been attached to had been slaughtered. The scanner had been deactivated in an effort to lure you to the Praetorian world. Portal Corporation's problems had just begun. Shortly, all of their scanners went dead, and you were sent to investigate once more. You learned that the scanners had been sent to the Praetorian villain, Siege. Portal Corporation deemed the Praetorian seizure of the scanners to be a serious security risk, so you were sent to Siege's storage facility to recover them. You learned that the scanners had been sent on, to a lab belonging to the Praetorians' twisted engineer, Neuron. You were next sent to Neuron's lab, where you found most of the scanners. You also learned that a few scanners had been sent to a second facility, where they were being modified to serve some dark purpose. Thanks to Tina Macintyre's skill with dimensional mechanics, you were able to locate the second lab and retrieve the last of the scanners. While there, you learned a shocking fact: the scanners were being modified so that the Praetorians could scan Statesman. Paragon City's most beloved hero was in the Praetorians' clutches! While at Neuron's lab, you made one other discovery: a warrior clan from Battle Maiden's home world was trying to contact Neuron. They promised to swear allegiance to him if he would help rid them of Battle Maiden's tyranny. You resolved to help the clan, and perhaps learn a bit more about the Praetorians' plans. You saved the clan's village and rescued Kawago, the clan elder. Unfortunately, you learned nothing about Statesman's imprisonment or the Praetorians' plans for him. You resolved to continue the search, but an emergency in a Paragon City neighborhood distracted you. People were being attacked by their own shadows. You went to the neighborhood, and found that Black Swan's shadow minions were behind the mischief. You beat them back, and learned that they had mentioned a prisoner on Black Swan's Shadow World. With a little help from Tina Macintyre, you tracked Black Swan to her home dimension and rescued her prisoner. Although you were disappointed to learn that the prisoner was a young man named Julio Jimenez, you were intrigued by his story. It seemed that he had been taken from his own dimension. Black Swan had kidnapped Julio for information about his world's ruler, but the young man was too terrified of his master to even speak. Once again, you had hit a dead end in your search for Statesman. Fortunately, Portal Corporation hadn't. they had turned up a likely location: a Praetorian asylum run by the cruel Mother Mayhem and her vicious lackey, Malaise. You searched the asylum, but found no sign of Statesman. Portal Corporation provided another lead: a mystical torture chamber under the control of Infernal and Diabolique. You battled the villains valiantly, but, once again, you turned up no leads. Your investigation was put on hold once more when the Praetorians Marauder and Dominatrix invaded a Portal Corporation lab. You repelled the invaders and rescued the Portal technicians. One of them had cleverly scanned Dominatrix, after overhearing her mention a recent conversation with Statesman. You now had the location of Statesman's prison, along with enough information to free him. You battled the evil Tyrant himself, breaking Statesman's bonds and allowing him to make his escape. Paragon City is a little brighter now, with Statesmen back among its people. There's no doubt that you, like Statesman, have earned a place among the city's brightest stars. Missions Briefing The Praetorian Black Swan gains her powers from her dimension of origin, some sort of Shadow World. No one at Portal Corporation has yet been able to determine which dimension Black Swan comes from, but we know that that's where she finds her shadow soldiers. If you could shut down Black Swan's portal to Shadow World, you could prevent her army from growing any larger. Maybe you could even cut off her own power supply! The location of this Shadow World is a mystery Portal Corporation has been trying to plumb for some time. Notable NPCs * Black Swan (Arch Villain) Debriefing Briefing On our world, Sister Psyche's one of the nicest women I know. But on Praetorian Earth, her alter-ego is known as Mother Mayhem. Rather than use her psychic powers for good, Mother Mayhem uses them to drive people insane! She triggers the rage center in their brains, turning them into deranged killing machines. I've got an urgent report from Portal Corporation; Mother Mayhem and a slew of her 'patients' have just beamed into a downtown area called Waxahachie Park. You've got to get over there and stop Mother Mayhem! Otherwise, the Waxahachie occupants may wind up dead! You only have 2 hours to deal with the situation. You'll need to take the Light Rail to get to Waxahachie Park. Remember, Mother Mayhem's minions are really just victims of her evil mind-control. Stop them, but don't do them harm. Notable NPCs * Mother Mayhem (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing The police rounded up Mother Mayhem's minions and took them to the asylum. The doctors there hope that after a few weeks away form Mother Mayhem's influence, those poor people may start to regain their sanity. I'd say you did a good thing not just for Paragon City, but for the oppressed people of Praetorian Earth as well. Note Despite the briefing this mission is not currently timed. Briefing Ever since the Praetorians first set eyes on our dimension, they've wanted it for their own. It's only through the constant vigilence of heroes like yourself that Peregrine Island, the heart of Portal Corporation, is kept safe. If the Praetorians manage to take over Portal, we'll have no defense against their dimensional incursions. I'd like you to run a sweep through Peregrine Island and make sure there's no Praetorian activity going on. Mission Acceptance If you see anything, and I mean anything, we need to know about it. Debriefing Thanks for doing your part to keep Peregrine Island safe. Make no mistake about it, if the Praetorians ever manage to mount an invasion, Peregrine Island will be ground zero. It's up to heroes like you to make sure they can't get a foothold on the area. Trivia * Maria's grandson Chris Jenkins is featured on some of Paragon City's billboards. External Links *